User talk:RoyboyX/Archive 10
Discussion continued Well, we can only be so trusting when we can't see each others' faces. What'd he say, specifically? It's nothing serious. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 20:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Sequence Breaking in MPT? Hey, I was wondering: I know that for some stupid reason they removed most of the glitches in the remake of the Metroid Prime Trilogy. As that is (sadly) the only piece of Metroid merchandise I have, I want to know: are there ANY sequence-breaking opportunities that still exist in the Trilogy edition? If so, please tell me: I'm dying to cheat a little. ;-) Dr. Anonymous 21:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm pretty sure it's still possible to get the early plasma beam in MP1, but I've never attempted it. And even though this isn't a SB, you can acess a secret world in the Chozo Observitory on Elysia in MP3. I actually have done that. -Sylux X Almighty Admin Well, your campaign for Wiki-wide domination seems to be going pretty well: So far, the votes are unanimously in your favor. Looks like I'll be able to call you "Almighty Admin" after all. User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Some random ideas Hey, I was just thinking to myself as usual, and I just had a strange thought: what if Nintendo or Retro Studios did another Metroid game set after Fusion? I mean, it's obvious that she'll ha e gone back to being her tough badass self (having long since come to terms with the Hatchling's death) but what do YOU think the plot and gameplay should be like? Plus, how would Ridley come back from the grave for the final showdown? And what the hell's a "scarp"? You keep talking about a "scarp creature" in Prime 3, and I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, I need some good Space Pirate names for the opening sequence of my MP3 novel. Got any? User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The Scarp is that dead creature you encounter in Scrapvault. And generally, Space Pirate names are like Commando number or Unit number, unless you want normal names, at which point I'd recommend just writing a couple nonsense words in cursive if you know how to and then make up names from there. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 02:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Ew. It's squishy. By the way, I have a theory regarding why Ridley and the Pirates speak English in the manga, but not in-game. You can find it under the category "Thanks and Theories" on MarioGalaxy's talk page. Sorry, don't have enough time to type it out now. See ya, User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:49, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I know this might come across as insanely rude (never mind nosy), but I was scrolling down AdmiralSakai's page, and I couldn't help but notice your mentioning that you had a "mental challenge". I'll admit that piqued my insatiable curiosity (I myself having been gifted with a mild version of ADD). So, if you feel OK about telling me, would you mind revealing to me what it is, specifically? Sorry, but I HATE being in the dark about things :P. User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) It's a certain condition with a spectrum, and I am the kind of infectee who is still able to talk and is given exceptional skills in something, at the cost of severe people problems. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :(edit conflict) Dr. Anon, can you sign your post on the same line as your post please? Making the extra line isn't necessary. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} ( • • • ) 17:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I suspected as such. I'm guessing, then, that you have a form of Asperger's Syndrome/autism? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't feel that I have the need to reveal it. Sorry. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:48, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I understand. Thanks for telling me. By the way, do you think I should give Ridley a speaking role in the novel? I mean, the Manga translated his various screeches and snarls in-game (which, incidentally, I suspect may be the Space Pirate spoken language), so I think it would be best if we do the same. Space Pirates: Y'know, when you think about it, that's really kind of a stupid name for them, IMO. Makes you think of a bunch of the jolly "yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum" types that so plague the cosmos in cut-rate children's fantasies, rather than a vicious, organized force of alien marauders. What do you think their name for themselves in their own tongue is? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Ridley's voice should sound like snarling and something that would make Samus sick to her stomach (so long as it doesn't piss off MOM haters). As for Space Pirates, use like a Latin word or something. Like Clepta, which is Latin for thief. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 18:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) My theory is that the various sounds Ridley and the Pirates make in-game are actually the Space Pirate tongue, and are just translated for the readers' benefit in the manga. Also, d'you think that the critically-panned changes to (particularly Samus' personality and appearance) will be the norm for future games? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was looking through the Fusion Suit mechanics page, and found some info that was not entirely accurate. I didn't want to delete it because it made perfect sense and I liked the idea of it, but it might be deiceving. Here it is: "The left arm, however, is. There are barb-like blades running along the arm and are used as Samus's primary melee weapon. These blades are lovingly referred to by fans as "Metroid Teeth". When not needed, they can be retracted and tucked against the arm, allowing Samus to freely move her arm without fear of causing unintentional harm. They are deadly and likely enhanced with energy for extreme damage. Samus is never seen fighting with the blades during her visit of the Biologic Space Laboratories research station; however, the game's few controls likely prevented the element from being used." I could not find anything proving it's relevency, and I figured you maybe wanted to look it through. -Sylux X It's complete and utter speculation. It can go. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 21:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) So, what date does your campaign end, Roy? Also, is the IRC accessible via mobile devices (iPod Touch, for example)? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The RfA is supposed to end on the 16th. And IRC on game systems and phones sucks. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) But it can still be done, yes? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it can. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 18:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots of 3-D models? Hey... Y'know how Metroid Primes 2 and three allow you to look at a 3-D model of any creature you scan? Well, could you take screenshots of said models? If so, we could easily solve the problem of getting good in-game shots while battling these creatures. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Hey, I often see people discussing Metroid Fanon wiki... What is it? Could you tell me? -Sylux X Here is the link. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 20:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now an administrator! Congratulations, you have been promoted to the rank of Administrator, passing your RfA with all supports. Before getting started, here are some tips and... Screw it. The only real change from when you were admin last IIRC is that you can demote yourself. Congratulations! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Why kicking FL4 was a bad idea 00:29 -ChanServ:#Wikia-Metroid- FastLizard4|zZzZ (FastLizard4) set flags -vVotriA on RoyboyX. Um, yeah, he noticed. And he did act under policy. See channel rule number 4. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 05:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I don't need op rights. But why does he want to continue being here if he doesn't care? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 12:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :IDK. Maybe he feels content to merely maintain miscellaneous aspects. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alien Contribution Hey, Roy. I recently discovered a Wiki that is intended to be a complete compendium of all the alien species ever to appear in fiction. Needless to say, it's called the "Alien Species Wiki". There is a good deal of articles on creatures from the "Metroid" series, but there are hundreds of creatures encountered ingame, and we only have forty or so. Would you be interested contributing your vast knowledge to our archives? We really need more Metroid articles. User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, not really. I can't make myself commit to doing a lot of things, plus a user there and I have had some bad blood. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Which one, out of curiosity? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) He can tell you himself, if he wants to. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Anyone I'd know?User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Probably not. This is something you honestly do NOT want to get into. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Point taken. I've had those experiences before. Never fun, never end well. User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Nihongo I created a template:nihongo that marks the kanji segment as being in Japanese kanji and/or kana to articles that has Japanese text on various wikis. It looks like this: There is a main problem for me when edit the template page: I created it with usage info (the info with noinclude tags around them), but it screws up the paragraph in articles, and I can't get it to work. Leaving the code alone without the text is fine, but how can I properly add a usage information without screwing up the paragraphs? Thanks. -- [[User:Hounder4|'HOUNDER4']] {ROLLBACK} ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) ([[User_blog:Hounder4|'B']]) 19:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Just don't add usage at all. Maybe put it on the talk page or something. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 21:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I've been UBER-busy as of late. Besides school and my Adminly duties on ZimWiki, I also have been forced to sign up for Crew, which takes place RIGHT after school until 7, EVERY FREAKIN' DAY! Sorry, bit ticked at the moment... namely because I want to kill my evil gym teacher with with my bare hands and a rabid beaver. :-p User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:52, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ideas? Oh, another thing: You know how Samus' appearance changes in MP3 as her Corruption progresses? Well, I've decided to include some other, unseen physical changes in my novel that are a bit more drastic than a few blue veins. However, all I have currently are: * by Stage 3, a few of the biological parts of her suit become part of her natural form (no, not just in those places :-p) * By Stage 2, fang-like growths begin to grow from the undersides of her forearms (a little nod to MF) * Her skin turns completely blue on Phaaze (why DID she not change at all on a planet of pure Phazon?) Yeah, that's about it. So, if you can think of any other ones (within reason), that'd be great. Oh, and congrats on your much-needed promotion. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Those are good ideas. Can't think of any right now. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 01:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll work on thinking up more ideas. User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Volcano talk I'm quite sorry as well if I overreacted; I get very defensive extremely easily, especially for people unable to do anything themselves. I am indeed glad to hear that your annihilation way of thinking is gone, but if you say you still fight with people and not reason with them, then a little more work needs to be done. Self-control is key to success anywhere. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Concern Hey, man. Haven't seen you around here for a few days, which is most unlike you. Are you all right? User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:42, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Just nothing to do. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 01:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Lucky. Ever since I joined the crew team, I've had about 15 minutes a day to relax. Yeesh. User: Dr. Anonymous1 15:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hm, it's funny that you guys should encounter this "Haney Arreola" issue... Just yesterday, some thing identical happened on ZimWiki! Mind you, the names were different, and t probably wasn't the same guy, but... It's weird, right? User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I have a concern about the 3D-models. If I wanted to rip them from their respective games and put them back in modified(Similar to Brawl) then what software would I use?Iceman450 13:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC)Iceman450Iceman450 13:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I am really not the best person to ask that. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 14:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Did you get my last post? User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) See the note at the top of my talk page, just under the archive heading. Yes, I did get your post. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 19:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well, in the future, could you just respond to let me know? Thanks. Awesome icon, by the way. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you ^^ Hello RoyBoy, thank you for welcoming me, I arrived just in time to see your promotion at the top of the page. Congratz! :D See you 'round. 'TidusTehSacrificer ' 02:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Say WHAT? No, of course not, why would I spam? O.o I obviously intend to contribute. 'TidusTehSacrificer ' 02:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Seriously. Don't bite the newbies. He was just setting up his user page. Be more cautious before threatening to pull out the banhammer. I don't want any potential editors scared off because you are paranoid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, let it pass. There was no single mention of Metroid on his user page, that's why I jumped to action. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 13:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I won't let this pass. This is a large part of your JOB. He clearly stated in his edit summary that he was copying his user page. Even if he didn't contribute, there was no reason to threaten ban him. User page content not being about metroid is not grounds for ban in any scenario. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 13:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::And you didn't even appologize to him. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I always thought you watcched and waited till they spammed or vandal'd, THEN you ban them. I'm all for pre-emptive banning on people who have a history, but STILL, I don't see why paranoia would lead you to lash out at someone who is too lazy to create a whole new userpage O.o 'TidusTehSacrificer ' 00:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) A Question Hey man, I was wondering if you knew how to make those poll/quiz things on pages. I wanted to put one on mine. So.. uhh.. Just tell me how to do it if you know. Thanks. Sylux X 22:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) MPH ruined hackers ruined this game... Please get on IRC Can you get on IRC at some point? Thanks! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:43, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :This is pretty important. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Trilogy I was wondering if you wanted to exchange vouchers. I have all the black credits but since no one in D.C., Maryland, and Virginia (Here in DC, we call it the Metro area) owns Trilogy or any metroid game, I have no one to trade with. And man, do I need the screen shot tool. Just reply if you want to. Sylux X I don't know if I still have any, plus my copy of Trilogy is still in this little closet of mine that's full of all my crap, and I need to dig it out. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 21:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol. I treat my Trilogy like the MP1 plasma beam. Ah well. Tell me if you get it out. Sylux X 21:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Erm... Happy Birthday? Happy 19th birthday, if that clock on your page is correct! 'TidusTehSacrificer ' 22:32, March 26, 2012 (UTC) It is. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 22:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY 4 HOUR EARLY BIRTHDAY! I wanted to say it now cause I won't be on at midnight. XD Does the clock adjust to different time zones (In case mine is different?). Sylux X 23:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) HPPAY 15 MINUTE LATE BIRTHDAY!!!! This is really going too far... Sylux X 19:17, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Happy birthday! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Meh, these things are just too overrated. Now you've got another 364 days to wait til I'm 20. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 20:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if you don't have any birthdays, that would mean that you are non-existant. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::HAPPY EXISTENCE!!!!! What is wrong with me? Wow. I must have had WAY too much Phazon in my coffee this morning. ;) :::Sylux X 21:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Info Flaw How do you have a Morph Ball that looks like the Spider Ball, but in your caption, it states you just crawl. Maybe you should fix that... Sylux X 21:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Editing Rage Did you just... add that non-canon stuff to every page in the entrire wiki?! MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 00:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much... --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 00:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Blocked again Roy decided to try to perform a takeover of wikitroid using sockpuppets. He attempted to gain help from (a) arch-nemesis, moderator guy. He asked mod to help him, he didn't threaten him, but mod felt threatened regardless. Therefore he agreed. He believed He believed that The Exterminator wouldn't support him for bureaucrat or support his planned merge of Wikitroid and Metroid Wiki. Therefore he planned to prevent his becoming b'crat. Moderator guy informed me of this, and I was initially hesitant in believing him. However, he was being given bits and pieces of the IRC chat without even being there, meaning that he was in contact with Roy. If you want more evidence and information, just contact me, and I'll send you the logs. tldr: We won't be seeing Roy again until next year. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:38, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Please explain to me everything that has happened in this incident. I would also like to here Roy's side of the story. It's entirely possibly that Moderator Guy was posting pieces of conversation out of context. I'd also like any logs to be posted here, on wiki, and have the community as a whole decide Royboy's punishment. Thank you. Mr. Anon 04:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, according to Royboy and Omega Tyrant, these accounts actually belong to Piratehunter as part of his elaborate schemes. I request Royboy be '''unbanned immediately' and his case examined. Mr. Anon 04:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Did you ever consider the possibility that Insurgence might have hacked my computer and installed keyloggers? Piratehunter did that. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 14:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::This is the last thing I will say on this topic, in the interest of defending myself. I do not have the technical skills to install keyloggers, and even if I did, how would I find out about Roy's plans unless he had been typing them out-loud to himself? Omega Tyrant has been duped, the accounts do not belong to Piratehunter and his girlfriend, I sent proof of that to The Exterminator which he can completely back up. Anon, some emails Roy sent me can be found here: http://www.mytrashmail.com/myTrashMail_inbox.aspx?email=Insurgence and I would advise you look at their content. I also have numerous other emails I was sent, along with three or four IRC logs. I am sure MG doesn't want to make a huge spectacle out of this, and I would appreciate you dropping me from your suspicions. [[User:Insurgence|'Insurgence:]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'''Speak!]] 14:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah, it appears as if someone has deleted all the emails in the inbox, but don't worry, I copy/pasted them. Here are the ones concerning The Exterminator: From: "RoyboyX" rbxthemutilator.gmail.com To: Insurgence.mailmetrash.com Date: 3/27/2012 9:12:48 PM Subject: New target Attachments: Encoding: HTML | Plain Text | Header I want you to forget Dr. Anonymous1, or at least set him aside for now. I have a bigger problem now, and his name is The Exterminator. I need him to be provoked into committing bad behavior on Wikitroid, enough so that his request for bureaucrat rights will fail and then I can finish him off. And I urge you to respond to me within the next seven days. This email was sent to you by RoyboyX, using the “Email user” function at Wikitroid (http://metroid.wikia.com). From: "" rbxthemutilator.gmail.com To: Insurgence Insurgence.mailmetrash.com Date: 3/29/2012 9:09:22 PM Subject: Re: New target Attachments: Encoding: HTML | Plain Text | Header He is quite very overreactive. Once, I mentioned a user and he got all mad. That is what you can use against him. This email was sent to you by RoyboyX, using the “Email user” function at Wikitroid (http://metroid.wikia.com). On Thu, Mar 29, 2012 at 4:31 PM, Insurgence wrote: What good timing, I have been absent and I am just returning now! That aside, I don't really know much about this Exterminator so I cannot establish a suitable stratagem for you to implement. I have looked at his edits very briefly. If he becomes bureaucrat I assure you that your plan to merge with the NIWA metroid wiki will fail. You will have two bureaucrats against you, and what's worse is the Exterminator has much stronger opinions then MG. Give me his important features, good and bad, and I'll see what I can draw from it. - This email was sent to you by Insurgence, using the “Email user” function at Alien Species (http://aliens.wikia.com). From: "Roy Collins" rbxthemutilator.gmail.com To: Insurgence Insurgence.mailmetrash.com Date: 3/30/2012 1:31:35 AM Subject: Re: New target Attachments: Encoding: HTML | Plain Text | Header I'd like to know for sure that we'll be able to be in contact through this week. Tomorrow I'll have "HeidiHedgefox" oppose the RfB, and then we'll decide a course from there. If Ex is not provoked, I may need to keep doing bombshells. Maybe I'll pose as editors he's blocked who want payback? This email was sent to you by RoyboyX, using the “Email user” function at Wikitroid (http://metroid.wikia.com). It took up a lot of space, sorry. [[User:Insurgence|'Insurgence:']] [[User talk:Insurgence|'Speak!']] 15:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Don't immediately decide that his word is legit. He did fabricate IRC logs out of an old conversation with Piratehunter, once. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 15:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Unless you believe I'm clairvoyant, the logs and proof I gave MG and Ex are completely legitimate, and so are these emails. How would I know who HeidiHedgeFox was? The account you socked with was called "Triassic Park" not HeidiHedgeFox. [[User:Insurgence|'Insurgence:]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'''Speak!]] 15:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :After I blocked Roy, he said he stabbed me in the back because "That is the kind of person I am". In addition, if you were hacked, that would mean your computer is NOT secure. We can't have admins get hacked. :And PH would rather go after Roy then Ex. He would have interfered with Roy's RfA. That already brings it down to just Roy and Insurgence. :And I like how you don't even try to defend yourself until buddies arrive, Roy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::And actually, you already admitted to doing it, indirectly. Look at the edit summary. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Do you even know what AmyFox's DevientArt name is? Oh yeah, it's TriassicPark. Have you considered asking Wikia staff to do a checkuser? Mr. Anon 16:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :We did on the Rache account. Roy used proxies, so I can't be sure it will turn out positive. [[User:Insurgence|'Insurgence:']] [[User talk:Insurgence|'Speak!']] 16:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::RoyboyX privately confessed. I guess that settles it. Mr. Anon 16:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation On Main Reactor, do you remember if you got the "Kellium energy reactor" scan from Trilogy? It's not appearing on the GCN version. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) And so I return... Hello again people of Wikitroid. The time has come after a year to judge whether I should come back. While I'd be appreciative of you allowing me to, I know that's probably unlikely. When I joined Wikitroid here in 2009, truth is I didn’t even know if I could contribute positively. I did for a while, then I didn’t like what ChozoBoy (I will call him Junge, the German word for boy, which is what a former friend called him, and a name I still use) was doing with the C&Cs. I didn't handle that well, undoubtedly. I wasn't experienced with policy making. But, we resolved the issue, although Junge and I still have/had our differences. The way FastLizard4 handled each and every message, warning and/or ban he issued me was strong even for the most minor offenses. So, the fact that he seemed to have a massive vendetta against me, yeah, it made me dislike him. The dislike grew to hate over time, mostly over the fact that I was indefinitely blocked for bad behavior, which I found and still find to be overkill. Yes, I can be rude; impossible to work with, but to be bluntly honest, lots of you (those I dealt with the most) are just as frustrating. Most of the time, I need to approach people to vote on proposals of mine due to the high inactivity on here, which can get frustrating. Some people think I've got serious issues. They couldn’t be more right. I am usually very confident, although I do have moments of non-confidence, I've had suicidal and homicidal tendencies (not toward any of you), poor socialization and communication skills (arguably the reason for all this), occasional maladaptivity, dislike of regret, guilt and remorse, difficulty forming attachments, histrionic tendencies and obsessive compulsivity (I’ve been alleviating this one lately by taking up multiple hobbies). I am also overachieving and autistic. I am not diabetic, schizophrenic, a pyromaniac, anorexic, bulimic or dyslexic, addicted to drugs and/or alcohol or have depression, ADD or ADHD. See? Lots of stressors. Not excuses, but maybe they'll give you some insight into the mysterious person that is I. Now, for the real meat: the whole coup thing I tried to throw? I’ll admit it was not planned out thoroughly. I’m not the most perfect strategist. Only reason I allied with Insurgence was because he was the only person that could teach me how to use proxies. But as MG said somewhere here, he was trying to set me up, and I won’t BS to you, the conniving son of a bitch had me fooled. There were more reasons behind the coup: not only were all of you bureaucrats standing in the way of forking Wikitroid successfully, you also all have fatal flaws: FL, you’re too Wikipedian and you drag their policies on here without anyone’s input while being blunt when you are drawn out, MG, your charisma might attract newbies and your conscientious objections might be beneficial to you in a war, but on Wikitroid these views lead to actual wiki criminals walking free (most notably, a certain Bonnie and Clyde duo of sockpuppets) and debates being frustratingly long and tedious, and Ex, you’re too blunt. I’ve complained about it before, including in the incident that led to this block and appeal. In all, I’d like to come back to Wikitroid, and eventually I may just propose a fork of the wiki. Until then, let’s see how it goes. PS: Enough of this half-assed Bob thing. It’s attracting trolls and it’s making you all look like you’re 12 year olds. You should do some more important work. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 00:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I have two questions concerning the first two restrictions on the review: does the single-account one apply to bots if I was unbanned and chose to set one up? And does the article restriction one mean I can only edit articles, getting banned for uploading files or commenting on RfC/Ds? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 16:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm aware that using sockpuppets is not the ideal method of making a case. At the time, my frustration was clouding my judgement. I apologize for my actions. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 19:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) READ EMAIL! Oi, I sent you an e-mail. You would do well to read it. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I did read it. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 20:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Contrition People of Wikitroid, admins, non-admins, let me first state that I'm sorry. My actions were inappropriate, a violation of trust and contrary to my nature. A year has passed since I failed the coup, and now I believe I have served my time. If you'll have me, I'd like to return. If I return, my intent is not to use sockpuppetry again, nor violate any policies (that are ours, anyway). A point I would like to make is that a comprehensive sockpuppetry policy would be helpful in cutting down future incidents, whether as grand-scale as the coup, or smaller, but that's a matter that can be debated another time. We'll certainly still have our disagreements and maybe arguments (I will try to tone them down for everyone's sake) but I will make every attempt to tolerate those that share a different view. I’ve been doing lots of work on SmashWiki that show how I’ve gotten better at collaboration. I can’t name any specific examples due to the large number, but you can click through http://www.ssbwiki.com/Special:Contributions/RoyboyX if you want. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 01:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I told you I had improved last year, but I didn't have any SmashWiki activity to account for it. Now, I do. There are lots of merge article discussions on there, which I resolved with the work and help of other SmashWikidians. Sure, I might rush debates and that might be much to an admin's ire, but never did I get into a screaming match with any of them. Now, imagine if I applied that same work ethic here. I'm confident I could do it. You're basing your points off the old me from years ago when I couldn't discuss anything in a civil manner at all. I did so before block 4 and after block 3 (discounting the arguments MG and I had) and I will discuss propositions, RfCs, Ds and As in a civil and constructive manner if you unban me. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 19:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Unban Per the ban review we conducted, you are being offered a removal of your ban from Wikitroid under the following conditions: #You are permanently and unconditionally limited to editing Wikitroid with a single user account. The preclusion includes, but is not limited to, bots and other legitimate sockpuppets. #You are permanently barred from seeking any user right except rollbacker and patroller, and you may only seek those through the normal channels. Should you be granted a global user right by Wikia, such as VSTF, you will be required to recuse yourself from using those rights on Wikitroid. #You are barred from participating from any community discussions regarding forking or moving Wikitroid. #These conditions and terms of your unbanning will follow the Wikitroid name through any and all forks and moves. #This is your final unban. If you are indefinitely banned again by administrator consensus, no further unban reviews will be conducted or unban appeals heard. Timed bans will likewise be used except for offenses that are by admin consensus deemed necessitating an indefinite ban. If you agree to the terms and conditions of your unban, please sign your name below. The diff will be recorded and you will be unbanned. If you do ''not agree to the terms and conditions of your unban, do not sign your name. In this case, however, you will remain unbanned. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sign here to indicate acceptance of terms and conditions of unban: I accept the terms and conditions as they have been listed here. Thanks, everyone. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 02:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Eternal Darkness 2! I couldn't get to irc in time so I hope no-one minds: They're making an Eternal Darkness 2! They want $1,500,000 first haha, but it's news nonetheless. I'm pretty hyped up about it (Eternal Darkness is my favorite non-Metroid game), but at the same time I'm also worried. So much can go wrong; for starters, Nintendo has no involvement with its production as of yet, Denis Dyack will probably screw it over like everything else he touches. I'm also skeptical of ''Shadows of the Eternals not being a sequel, I mean,Sanity's Requiem pretty much left itself open for a sequel (with the final ending, "Sanity's Redemption" sanity effect and whatnot), and there's no Alexandra Roivas (yet). So yeah... I figured you were a fan after seeing the quotes on your page, not sure if you care as much as I do, but whatever. Have a nice day :) Fang³ (talk) 05:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Whoops, forgot something. Here's the trailer. Fang³ (talk) 05:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I know! Toast from #sw told me about it. :D --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 11:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Man, I haven't talked to Toast in a long time :| Anyway, I'm off now. 'night. Fang³ (talk) 11:58, May 6, 2013 (UTC) IRC ban template Creating this template is of questionable necessity as I doubt I will not be the only person receiving it. Opinions aside, understood. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Roy, the delete reason was sort of a joke, in that there was no delete template. TheMG {talk/ } 01:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Which is why I've decided to delete it, simplify it down to this: We've decided on one week, don't do it again, please. --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 01:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::As I said, understood. I'll keep such thoughts to myself. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get to your msg I was coding and I haven't been able to re-enable the annoying beep irssi normally sends me for msgs since FL's server was restarted two days ago. But in either case, the answer is no. It can wait until later. --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 21:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Picture overload You added WAY too many pictures to Chisato Morishita. Remember how Jessica Martin complained about how we had so many pics? Yeah, we're not having repeats of that one. Stop adding so many pics of real people. TheMG {talk/ } 02:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) When did Jessica Martin complain? Sylux X 11:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Requesting comment Please comment on Template:Unverified Name here. Thanks, RAN1 {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 21:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC) RoyBoyX! I'm CaptainFalcon07, and I am a big fan of Rundas. I would like to see more of the Rundas Chronicles on Metroid Fanon Wiki, if you have the time. See ya! Unban Conditions Reevaluation This message is to inform you that we, the Wikitroid administrators, have received information on good authority that you are involved in plans that violate the conditions of your unban as set forth at Forum:RoyboyX Ban Review. Discussion is currently ongoing on the admins' mailing list to decide what action will be taken against you. Since we also have it on good authority that Mr. Anon is involved, he is facing the same actions as you are. If I were you, I would advise him to come clean about the plan so that he will face a lighter sentence. At this time, please restrict yourself to your user talk page and the article mainspace until discussions are complete. RfCs are explicitly off-limits until further notice. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Sitenotice update text (just copy source) Community Links: Requests for Access •''' Requests for Rollback '''• Chat The Fansites & Cosplayers RfC is still open. All users are welcome to voice their opinion. All users should read the various policies on Wikitroid before editing, engaging in discussions or uploading images.